No Place for Dementors
by Martuu
Summary: Ahí supo lo que era realmente perder la razón. Simplemente no ser capaz de pensar en algo más que en aquellas sensaciones y lo mucho que le gustaban, un placer tan agudo que casi le hacía olvidar su nombre y cosas mucho más mundanas. Lemmon Sir/Her, PWP.


Fic escrito hace un mes para el reto que mi amiga _Aquaabella_ me propuso en su livejournal :)

**Advertencias: **1) situación crack, pareja crack. 2) No tiene trama, sólo lemmon. Desde la primer palabra hasta la última (y hablo en serio xD).

**Disclaimer: **personajes y lugares son de J.K. Rowling, escribo por placer y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

Que disfrutes la lectura ;)

* * *

Estar balanceándose sobre el miembro rígido de aquel hombre maduro, en un eterno y lento vaivén, se le estaba volviendo una adicción difícil de quitar. No estaba muy segura de poder funcionar correctamente sin sentir esa dureza palpitante clavándose en lo más profundo de su ser de aquí en más. Los jadeos suaves de Sirius, apenas rasgando el aire, manifestaban el genuino placer que vibraba por su cuerpo con la intensidad de un rayo; a pesar de los gentiles movimientos de Hermione, quien sacudía sensualmente sus caderas sentada arriba de él. Sirius la sostenía de la cintura mientras ella se encargaba de imprimir el movimiento que los haría tocar el cielo una y otra vez, indefectiblemente. Las gotas de sudor caían lento pero sin freno por su rostro, mientras él sólo se ocupaba de mirar embelesado el rostro de la chica. Sus ojos marrones e inocentes ahora enrarecidos por la pasión, los mechones castaños pegándose a la humedad de sus mejillas, su boca abierta en un sinfín de jadeos. Quizás lo que estaban haciendo estuviera mal… Pero poca suerte tenían los auto-reproches y la moral para filtrar por esa barrera que la lujuria de sus cuerpos había impuesto.

Sirius no podía sentirse más completo con la intimidad de aquella mujercita envolviéndolo por completo, absorbiendo los temblores excitados de su miembro y provocándole más deseos a la vez. La suavidad de sus movimientos lo maravillaba... ¿Cómo podía sentirlo todo tan _intenso_? Evidentemente el sexo salvaje y rápido no era la mejor sensación sexual que alguien pudiera disfrutar. Hermione lo estaba haciendo sentir en el cielo más alto sin hacer uso de la rapidez o fuerza. Increíblemente, jamás había conocido _la_ _intensidad_ _que_ _podía_ _tener_ _la_ _suavidad_ en sus casi cuarenta años.

La joven se inclinó un poco más sobre su torso y tomó su boca como si siempre hubiera sido dueña de ella, besándolo lento y húmedo, abrazando su espalda fuerte y sudada. Sirius no tardó en responder, con todo el entusiasmo y experiencia que llevaba encima. Hermione gimió sin despegarse de él, sintiéndose tan húmeda allí abajo, tan excitada, el miembro casi _resbalando_ en su interior y mucho calor por todos lados. Desde sus mejillas hasta lugares ciertamente sorprendentes. Al comienzo no se había sentido nada bien con la íntima intrusión. El dolor punzante se lo había hecho notar, pero luego el entrar y salir que sus propias caderas provocaban fue algo más que _natural_. Simplemente hecho para ser así. Maravilloso, inolvidable, asfixiante y potente. Una marea de placer en la fácilmente se dejó caer para luego perderse entre fuertes olas. Su intimidad se había abierto y moldeado a la intrusión constante de Sirius, a su pasión y su cuerpo. Nada de primeras malas experiencias… Hermione no pudo predecir algo mejor ni en sus más bonitos sueños.

Sirius la aferró contra sí con más fuerza y de pasar a tenerla encima suyo, empalada en su miembro, la tumbó delicadamente sobre las sábanas, mirándola cual depredador. Como si hiciera falta… Hermione estaba completamente entregada a los placeres que le pudiera proporcionar, confiada en que siempre la haría sentir _bien_. Tomó sus muslos y le abrió un poco más las piernas, excitándose ante la imagen, si es que era físicamente capaz de seguir deseándola sin descargarse. Metió uno, dos, tres dedos, empapándose de aquella sustancia pegajosa y lubricante, permitiéndole llegar más lejos y profundo ahí dentro. Ella lanzó una exclamación de placer, arqueándose todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió y logrando que sus senos se alzaran ante los ojos hambrientos de su amante. Sirius siguió haciendo navegar sus dedos por la intimidad palpitante y fue a lamer con gula los dos pezones, erectos y eróticos, mientras Hermione gemía con bastante fuerza y se aferraba de su cabello oscuro, estremeciéndose de cabeza a abajo al tiempo que aquella lengua bajaba hasta su ombligo, desparramando ese calor húmedo tan agradable por su piel. Los dedos allí abajo la estaban volviendo loca, tocando puntos que su miembro no había rozado por completo antes. Ahí supo lo que era realmente _perder la razón_. Simplemente no ser capaz de pensar en algo más que en aquellas sensaciones y lo mucho que le gustaban, un placer tan agudo que casi le hacía olvidar cómo se llamaba, el lugar donde vivía y cosas mucho más mundanas como el día en el que estaba viviendo. Ni hablar de la hora. Esos detalles estaban ya muy lejos del mundo paralelo en el que Hermione se encontraba.

Sirius la siguió tocando con insistencia en aquellos lugares donde notaba la hacían vibrar de forma especial, y ella terminó con una gran exclamación al aire, retorciéndose entre las sábanas descontroladamente, ahogada de placer y más húmeda que nunca. Sirius gimió, extasiado ante su aspecto verdaderamente salvaje, y la tomó de las piernas para penetrarla, esta vez con fuerza y de una sola vez. La chica suspiró y lo aferró de la espalda, mientras él aniquilaba lo últimos vestigios de su pasión en varias embestidas profundas, necesitadas y enérgicas. Su cuerpo moreno se contrajo y tembló sobre ella, descargando en su interior el contenido caliente de su deseo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sirius se sintió _libre_, libre de su cárcel interior, de su pasado y de sus errores; de la íntima soledad de su alma, agobiándolo sin que él se diera cuenta.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá y te gustó aunque sea mínimamente, no se vale irse sin dejar comentario ;) ¿Por qué? Es trampa, y el dementor metafórico de la historia tendrá una excusa genial para comerse tu alma (eso es lo que él desea, realmente, así que no le des el gusto! xD).

Saludos! :)


End file.
